


palpatine dies 2: electric bogaloo (featuring azula)

by Anewhope303



Series: Palpatine fucking dies: the saga [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Azula, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Meta Humor, Palpatine Sucks, azula is a bad bitch, ten hundred mines worth of tros salt, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: the crack sequel to "palpatine dies: the fanfiction"*somehow* princess azula wakes up on exegol right before the rise of skywalker starts. things go about as well as you would expectblame tumblr for this
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/death
Series: Palpatine fucking dies: the saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	palpatine dies 2: electric bogaloo (featuring azula)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirGnometheGiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGnometheGiant/gifts).



> i.... dont know how to justify or explain, but i hope you get a kick out of this
> 
> anyway on with the show

When Azula wakes, she finds herself on the cold hard ground unsure of how she got there. As she slowly opens her eyes, she takes in the rocky terrain and awful blue color pallet of what is definitely not the esteemed empire class fire nation battleship that she had fallen asleep in. At least her animators had some fucking taste.

She grumbles as she pulls herself up, lights a fire with a flick of her wrist to guide her way and walks across the weird cathedral planet thing looking for any idea of wherever the fuck she was. There was no place this ugly in the four nations. It looks like the set of some soulless cash grab film, and even the indomitable fire princess shudders at the thought of ever being in one of those. 

When she clears the stony corridor and is lowered into the heart of the structure by a elevator lifty thingamagig, cause she wasnt a fucking idiot that would just jump down into the pit, she is greeted by a jar of pickled child abusers, a fuck ton of cultists, a cackly corpsified bitch on life support, and a really uncomfortable looking throne.

Her face remains the very picture of smug calmness, but inside she’s saying “what the fuckity fuck is happening? Did I just shift universes or some shit? One moment you're coming home victorious after not really killing the avatar and then suddenly you're in the middle of some mysterious evil cult. Why the fuck does this guy have a jar of pedos just lying around?” she isn't scared, obviously, but she is confused as all heck.

Finally the corpse bitch, as Azula had taken to calling him, speaks up. 

“Long have i waited…..” he cut himself off with another cackle, like he hadn't even read the villain tactics manual entry #39: always wait 5 or so seconds after you finished the monologue to start the laughter, so the message can sink in? Fucking ametur.

“Oh, i’m sorry, was that supposed to be intimidating?”

The corpse bitch does a double take, clearly expecting a much more emotional, easily manipulated target.

“Your not the supreme leader, how the fuck did you find this planet?”

“Oh Fucking fantastic, the old man is senile too. And i know you cant see this, but i'm rolling my eyes right now”

“Your cockiness will be your undoing. What do I have to fear from a teenage girl?”

“Ugh, I have better things to do than argue with some crazy old man. DIE BITCH!!!!”

Before he could get a retort out, Azula shot first.

That fucker got fried via her perfect lightning form, and Azula saved us all from the worst movie ever.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end. you rockstar
> 
> why not support your local fanfiction dealer and leave kudos and comments? i would really appriciate it and it keeps me inspired.
> 
> have a wonderful day


End file.
